deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X-23
X-23 is a character from Marvel Comics and is a clone of Wolverine. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akame vs X-23 * Batman Beyond vs. X-23 * X-23 VS Boba Fett * X-23 VS Dani Phantom (Completed) * X-23 Vs Huntress (Marvel Vs. DC) (Completed) * Jetstream Sam vs. X-23 * Kitana vs. X-23 (Completed) * Laura vs Buddy * Rose Wilson vs X-23 * Ryuko Matoi vs X-23 (Abandoned) * X-23 VS Shiro * Terra vs. X-23 Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cheshire * Daidoji (Senran Kagura) * Damian Wayne * Karai (TMNT) * Lucario (Pokémon) * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Mileena (Mortal Kombat) * Painwheel (Skullgirls) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) History Designated X-23, Laura was created as part of the top-secret program by Hydra to replicate the original Weapon X experiment with a clone of James "Logan" Howlett. As geneticist Doctor Sarah Kinney could not salvage Logan's complete DNA, resulting with failures on the first 22 clones, she decided to alter the genetic code and becomes a surrogate mother to a female clone. This result in X-23's birth, living a life of maddening isolation from all but scientists before her mutant powers manifest at age of twelve and becomes an assassin. Upon learning about her origins when she is forced to kill Kinney, Laura blamed Logan for her existence and attempted to kill him. But after a ceasefire to take out the last of her Hydra handlers, Laura goes into hiding to live incognito. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real name: Laura Kinney *Height: 5'1" | 1.5 m *Weight: 110 lbs | 50 kg *Genetic Template: James "Logan" Howlett A.K.A. Wolverine *Member of the X-Force *Created by Sarah Kinney Powers & Abilities * Healing factor * Animal empathy & senses * Berserker state * Foreign chemical immunity * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman agility & reflexes * Master martial artist *Bone claws **12 inches long **Adamantium coated **Two in each hand, one in each foot Feats * Inherits the Wolverine mantle from her father. * A lethal combatant from a young age * Capable of taking on armed enemies Weaknesses * X-23 is normally depicted without a full adamantium skeleton; meaning she is relatively frail. Only her claws are metallic. * Shares the same weaknesses and limitations as Wolverine. * Her absurdly brutal childhood has made X-23 mentally scarred and unstable, even to her friends. ** Her Beserker State is triggered by a manufactured scent, which suspends her conscious thought processes and drives her to attack and kill anyone marked with it, even those she cares about or would otherwise refuse to harm. *** Note: as of her most recent comics, Laura is no longer affected by the scent. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Avengers Member Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Claw Users Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mutants Category:Playable Character Category:Superheroes Category:X-Men Characters